User blog:JCC the Alternate Historian/Weird Alternate/Future History Dreams and Thoughts
Has anyone ever had any weird alternate/future history dreams or thoughts they would like to share? The YK2 Series My first alternate history dream (or more like a series of dreams about the same topic) that I'll partly share was called Y2K. The alternate history dream's Point of Divergence occurred on December 31, 1999/January 1, 2000 was about the Y2K Bug actually happening and the new millennium starting off with a huge bang! Millions to billions dead by morning with nukes destroyed most major cities around the world. The US Government was likely screwed since Washington, DC was hit hard by nukes. We survivors didn't even know if President Bill Clinton was either dead or in a vault somewhere safe. Most of us just presumed him dead along with Al Gore and the rest of the line of presidential succession. Of coarse as a result of this apocalyptic-like event, the 2000 presidential election would have to be cancelled due to all the potential candidates (Dems: Gore, Bill Bradley, and Lyndon LaRouche) (GOP:George W. Bush, John McCain, Alan Keyes, ect.) being either dead, presumed dead, or missing. Not to mention the lack of communication due to the EMP Blast frying most electronics including TVs, radios, computers and telephones. Most of those things were fully restored (minus the internet) years later, but that's something I'll get to later. Oddly enough in my Y2K dream, I was portrayed as a 35 year old man even though I was only born in 1998 and wouldn't have even been two yet at the time of the event. Also in my dream, I had a wife and two (later three children). My wife was a police officer (before the disaster) who was a year or two younger than me while I mostly acted as a stay-at-home dad. My first two kids were born in 1992 and 1996, respectively. My son was born in 1992 while my daughter was born in 1996. My third child (a second son) in my dream was born a few years after Y2K and would often talk to him about society was like before the events of Y2K. During the Y2K Disaster, 48 out of the 50 states were hit by at least one nuclear bomb, with only Hawaii and Vermont being the only two states not to be directly hit, However, Vermont's largest city, Burlington, was damaged when Plattsburgh, New York was hit despite its air force base being closed since 1995. Keene, New Hampshire (where my family and I were living in the dream) was not hit, but the city of Portsmouth was destroyed. During the first few weeks after Y2K, basically everywhere was in some sort of chaos before finally settling down. There was a lot of rioting, looting, people committing suicide and lynching (regardless of race, religion or gender). Since the EMP Blast fried most electronics, there was a long term power outage for God knows how long! Gas and diesel fuel supplies were rationed and mainly only used for the police, fire department, and ambulance services that could still operate their vehicles. Food had to be rationed until spring since it was January, it's too late and too cold to grow anything. Some of us hunted for deer, moose and other animals, but we had to conserve are ammo. Restaurants such as McDonald's (who's headquarters in Oak Brooks, Illinois was destroyed when Chicago was nuked), Burger King, Wendy's, KFC, ect, were overrun with people looking for food and were ransacked! Even my family and I (despite having about a year supply of dry-prepared meals I bought just weeks before the disaster) went to the Golden Arches to get a meal from their one last time. Basically any fast food restaurant, or any restaurant in particular in surviving towns and cities across the US and the world were ransacked by people looking for food. Along with restaurants being ransacked, stores (especially big box stores) were overrun with people looking for not just food, but for various other things such as hunting, camping and fishing supplies to help aid people in this type of situation. Stores such as Kmart, Target and Walmart were ransacked and were abandoned shortly afterward after all the goods were picked clean. It was probably be like that in any surviving town or city with big box stores like that. My wife in my dream suggested to me that after we went to the Kmart and Target to see what we could take, that we should go over to Hinsdale 20 miles away to go to their Walmart (Keene wouldn't have a Walmart until 2003, three years after the POD). I told her that it the car wouldn't start, it would take hours on foot to get their, and would probably be ransacked by people from neighboring Brattleboro anyways. Being an older car, it did start, but by the time we got their, it was already ransacked by people for Brattleboro and we barley got anything. I threatened to divorce my wife for wasting my time on a nearly pointless 40 mile trip and for putting me and the kids in danger, but I got over it. Oddly enough, the New Hampshire state government fell apart at the seems following the events while Vermont oddly enough was able to keep its state government intact. By early 2001, Vermont Governor Howard Dean talked with former New Hampshire Governor Jeanne Shaheen and several other members of both state governments about the possible union between the two states since the US was basically dead/in chaos. They agreed and on July 4, 2001, the Second Vermont Republic was born out of the formation of Vermont and New Hampshire. The new county was composed several states, Vermont, New Hampshire, Westachusetts (Massachusetts west of the Connecticut River), Maine (the southern portion of the state), and Connecticut (the northwestern portions of the state). The Second Vermont Republic also claimed all of Rhode Island (though with Providence being nuked, no one could really enter the state, let alone claim it). There were also other new nations that rose up in the area such as * Quebec, which broke away from Canada (Montreal oddly enough wasn't nuked in the disaster but Quebec City was) * Plymouth (in the southeastern portion of Massachusetts claiming all of former Mass that wasn't claimed by Vermont, including the ruins of Boston) and Vermont had an iffy relationship but grew closer together years later. In the 2020s, they helped us explore the ruins of Boston and Providence. * The Outer Lands, which were a group of islands that formerly belonged to Massachusetts and Rhode Island, including Martha's Vineyard, Nantucket, and Block Island. The Outer Lands also included the eastern portion of Long Island. In the 2020s, they and Plymouth would help use explore the ruins of New York City. Within a decade after Y2K, technology has mostly been restored to a mid to late 1900s level. Electricity was the first technology to be restored, which happened after about a year or two. After that, print media (newspapers, books, magazines) returned at a local level. Radio was next and most of them were repetitively easy to repair. Television was next and now people could watch a small variety of channels again. TV types that people owned after Y2K ranged from the very old black-and-white sets from the 40s and 50s all the way up to the big screens of the 90s. With televisions being restored to normal working order came VCR's so people could now watch movies on video tapes in their homes again and TV channels could use the tapes to air movies. Even the mediocre, bad and obscure films had new light since if we aired just the great films, people would get sick of seeing them after awhile. Some bad and mediocre films even ganged slightly better reputations. DVD's and their players didn't receive much use since they were just entering the mainstream when Y2K happened. Film projected were fixed, too, but saw very little used since Hollywood is gone and no new blockbuster movies being made and were mainly used to salvage newer films that came out just before Y2K and hadn't had a VHS release yet (Tarzan, Toy Story 2, Stuart Little, ect) and for films that were suppose to premiere just after Y2K and were sitting in storage in the theaters. Some new movies were made locally, but were very cheesy and often mediocre at best and crappy at worst. Some computers were eventually restored, but couldn't access the internet. They were now mainly just use in business and restoring older films that wore out and for transferring film to VHS. Speaking of television, once services were restored, people could now enjoy a small variety of new TV channels. CBS, ABC and NBC came back using the Burlington affiliates (WCAX CBS 3, WVNY 22 ABC, and WPTZ 5/WNNE 31 NBC) as the new main affiliates for the Second Vermont Republic. Vermont Public Television was renamed to Vermont Broadcast Station (VBS) as a successor to PBS. New Hampshire Public Television (NHPTV) was kept around, but became a subsidiary to VBS. Other new local networks included the Vermont New Network (VNN and a successor to CNN, Fox News and other cable news networks before Y2K), the New England News Network (NENN, similar to VNN), the New England/Vermont Sports Channel (VSC/NESC, a successor to NESN, ESPN and other pre-Y2K sports and outdoor channels), and Vermont Public Access (public access similar to VBS). There was also at least one independent station that aired whatever the hell it wanted to. Think of it as a successor to WSBK 38 out of Boston (which was New England's Super-station before Y2K). Along with those local and public access channels, there were also other channels that usually aired stuff from one specific company. For example, there was a channel called the WB-MGM Channel, which aired movies and shows from both the former Warner Brothers and MGM film companies. Films that would air on that channel included Gone with the Wind, The Wizard of Oz, Twister, Chitty Chitty Bang Bang, The Iron Giant ect. Basically anything from Time Warner, Turner, MGM, and DC aired on the channel. There was also a Disney Channel (named after the former Disney Channel), which would air classic cartoons and films from the former company. Cartoons such as Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, ect and animated films such as Snow White, Pinocchio, Dumbo, Bambi, Cinderella, Peter Pan, The Little Mermaid, Beauty and the Beast, Aladdin, The Lion King, ect are examples of movies that would air on the channel. I should note that if a film had two or more VHS releases, the newer tapes were chosen as a main print for the channel as they were usually in better quality while older tapes, bootleg tapes, and pre Y2K tv-recordings on video would be used as backup prints. Nearly all of the Disney animated features up to 2000 had at least one VHS release, with the only ones that did not were Saludos Amigos, Make Mine Music and Tarzan. Saludos Amigos and Make Mine Music had to be salvaged through tv-recorded video tapes from either the 80s or early 90s since they didn't have an official VHS release in the US at that point (both in real life would get video releases in May and June 2000 as part of the Walt Disney Gold Classic Collection, but those releases would never happen due to Y2K). Tarzan on the other hand was scheduled to be released onto video and DVD on February 1, 2000, but because of Y2K, it never had the chance to. Since we couldn't find a demo-tape in any of the video rental stores or find any early printed tapes in the back storage areas of any of the big box stores, we ended up having to salvage it through film (it was either that or a bootleg tape someone bought down in New York City just before Y2K, which was in poor quality being theater recorded). I'm going to take a break from writing this blog for a few days so I can focus on writing other blogs and editing other articles. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:25, June 11, 2018 (UTC) Alta California-ay Series Warning, this series of dreams may contain a small dose of political biasness. My second series of dreams that I'll talk about is called Alta California-ay. Alta California-ay was about the state of California in the near future being overrun with illegal immigrants, criminals (mostly drug-dealers and rapists and stuff) and heavy amounts of gangs. Not to mention that jails were overflowing with society's dead weight. Taxes, which are already high enough now in the Golden State as it is, went up tenfold and caused thousands to leave the state for others. The state (the western portions at least with cities like Los Angeles and San Francisco) was becoming a massive playground for criminals. Basically a giant Escape From New York/LA-esquire type of situation. Hell, it was barley even safe to go to Disney Land or Universal Studios anymore! Finally, the US Government was getting tired of California's nonsense and told the Governor of the state (don't know who it was in the dream, could have been Jerry Brown or more likely another Democrat) to do his freaking job. However, he refused and said that California was fine and announced that he would break away from the US! The president (don't know if it was Trump or someone else) finally got fed up with California's nonsense and put the state under Marshall Law and the Second American Civil War began, though it was later renamed to the California War later on. With California's Government trying to secede from the Union, Washington and Oregon tried to join the Golden State, too. However, that was put down quickly by both the National Guards and volunteers from the more Conservative Eastern portions of those two states. With the Pacific Northwest no longer being a threat, all attention was turned once again to California. At that moment, that's when I decided to join the fight to help the army. I gathered around 50 men and women (some of whom were some my friends from my school years, including outcasts and Vermont wooded rednecks) and a ton of ammunition and called ourselves the Green Mountain Folks. Strangely, I was dressed in an old Green Mountain Boy uniform from the 1700s while everyone else were dressed either like normal soldiers or in normal civilian clothing. After that, we got on a soldier convoy and headed off to the no longer Golden State. Once the army reached California, we were shocked to see what it had become. Most of the army was split into two groups to fight in two major battles. One group would battle criminals and dangerous illegals in Los Angeles while the other went to San Francisco. The remaining soldiers and volunteers would go fight minor battles in the smaller towns and cities in the western portion of the state. We got word that San Diego didn't need to be invaded because the mayor of the city complied with the US Government and turned in the major criminals and gangs. My Green Mountain Folks Group went to San Francisco with the selected army group and the Eastern California Volunteers (who were tired of dealing with the states super Liberal ideas. When the army and I made it into the city, it seemed too quiet. We already knew the hippies living there would leave us alone and most of them are too scared to pick up of even use guns. However, we then heard an explosion and saw an army of MS-13 gang members and other similar criminals heading straight for us! The army of criminals was oddly enough lead by the Governor of California himself! Why he allied with criminals? I don't know! We knew he was insane, but we didn't know he would stoop to this level! The battle began and lasted for hours and the climax of it took place on the Golden Gate Bridge. By this time, the battle was in a stalemate with thousands of fatalities and injuries on both sides. Me and most of my friends were surprisingly still alive, but most of the other Green Mountain Folks were killed or seriously hurt. The final event of the Battle of San Francisco (which also later became known as the Battle of the Golden Gate) when someone threw a grenade (don't know what side threw it) and it exploded on the middle of the bridge, which caused several of the cables to give out and the bridge itself began to collapse! The span of the bridge gave way and many of us fell into the waters of the San Francisco Bay below! The suspension towers of the Golden Gate Bridge survived, but the main span of the bridge was now gone! Shortly afterwards, some of my friends and I were somehow able to swim back to shore with out either drowning, dying of hypothermia or eaten by sharks. We leaned that hundreds from both sides were killed (either by the explosion, the collapsing bridge itself, or simply just drowned) in those events. After getting cleaned and patched up, I asked the general "Where did the governor go to?". My question was soon answered when he finally came to shore, somehow surviving the collapse. He was quickly apprehended and taken away into custody while screaming like a maniac. The other surviving gang member were also rounded up and arrested. We eventually got word that the Battle of Los Angles went down a more gruesome road but still ended in a US Army victory. The rest of California so fell to the US Army. Needless to say, Western California a major rebuild and reform. Following those events, the Governor of California was arrested for high treason and was sentenced to death. Other members of his cabinet, major criminal leaders, gang members, drug traffickers and pedophiles regardless of their race, skin color or gender were also either sentenced to death or at least given life imprisonment. A reform on immigration was passed and would help out with the problems with the past efforts. Many good and hard working immigrants were given better lives and were given a good American education and better English skills. My friends and I came back to Vermont shortly afterwards as war heroes. Alta California-ay was a weird, violent, somewhat unrealistic but interesting series of dreams nonetheless. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 13:15, July 15, 2018 (UTC) Various Other Dreams Christian Fundamentalist Dream One of the more weird dreams that I had was that in the near future (probably the 2020s), a Christian Fundamentalist Group took over the US and merged church and state, violating the First Amendment. The members of the group made the US a mostly Christian-only nation. The first step was to ban all non-Christian religions (Hinduism, Buddhism, etc.) and those who refused to convert were either killed off or fled to Canada other nations. After much debate, the Roman Catholic Church and the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints (Mormons) were declared Christian religions. On the other hand, Jews and Muslims were still an issue on hand. While there was a lot of Antisemitism and Islamophobia running about, the leader of the movement stated that "Jews and Muslims at least believed in a God, similar to the Christian one" and allowed most of them to stay in the country with restrictions. Most Jews were relocated to Southern New York and Long Island while most Muslims were relocated to Michigan, both on reservations similar to Native American reservations. Race wasn't a huge issue, as long as other race groups such as Blacks (most were from various Christian sets) and Hispanics (most are Catholic) were Christians, they were treated fine for the most part. However, then came the issue of non-observers and Atheists such as myself. Being from New England (Vermont in this case), hardly anyone here goes to church anymore and religion itself up her is dying with science ruling. The UCSA (United Christian States of America) demanded that everyone had to attend religious services on Sunday or suffer dire consequences. Most refused of coarse, stating they had better things to do on Sundays than go to church or read from the Bible. With that, the UCSA sent Jehovah's Witnesses to peoples homes in attempts to convert people. However, this plan failed for the most part, as people thought of the Jehovah's Witnesses as an annoyance and most had doors shut their faces and others were chased off peoples property by gunpoint. With that nonsense, the New England states broke off from the rest of the country so that the UCSA couldn't bother them anymore, telling them they'll only rejoin once the USA was brought back. Thankfully, the USCA only lasted for about a decade before a Civil War broke out and the USCA was dissolved and the USA was brought back. The new US Government restored everyone's rights, including Freedom of Religion. The former leaders of the UCSA were either executed for treason, went into hiding, or fled to various other nations. Nonetheless, the country returned to somewhat normal. I don't remember everything about this dream, these are just the main part I remember. There was probably more to this. --JCC the Alternate Historian (talk) 14:00, August 9, 2018 (UTC) Myself as a Dictator/President of the USA This is one of the more recent dreams I actually had. In this dream, a Second American Civil War/Second American Revolution occurred in the 2030s and the country was thrown into chaos! It was a multiple sided war that lasted for years and was fought primary between the far left and the far right. Not wanting to deal with either the far left or far right nonsense, I and many other people emerged on a Centrist front known as the Patriot Party whose many efforts was to get rid off all the traitors to US and try to make everyone happy and not always fighting against each other on the simplest of things. We killed as many Communist supporters and ANTIFA members as we did with Skinheads and KKK members. The war eventually ended with a Centrist/Patriot victory and I became the President of the United States. At first, I was acting more as a dictator (not like Hitler, Stalin or Mao, but more like Vladimir Putin or Augusto Pinochet type of dictatorship) before slowing transitioning the US back into a Democracy. My first act as president was to get rid off the nations "undesirables", which included Communist supporters, ANTIFA members, KKK members, NeoNazis and Skinheads, drug dealers, terrorists, and other similar people who are just the scum of American society. I added a new amendment to the U.S. Constitution named the "Chesley Amendment", which made acts of supporting Communism, Nazism, Fascism, and supremacy of any kind to be an act of high treason towards the US and punishable by either life imprisonment or death depending on the severity of the case. I know the the Chesley Amendment technically violates the First Amendment, but who cares at this point? I'm getting rid of god knows how many Commies and Nazis, no one will miss them! At this point, I was beginning to be called the first "Moderate Dictator". The undesirables I mentioned before were now either being executed for high treason or were given life imprisonment. Some of the NeoNazi undesirables that weren't killed or jailed attempted to go into hiding, but I started a witch hunt and armed people brought justice into their own hands. As for the Communist and ANTIFA members that didn't suffer the same fate as the NeoNazis and KKK members, most escaped to Canada, which sadly at this point in history had its larger cities like Toronto and Vancouver become crap-holes that looked like San Francisco in present day. I should also note that when I became the new president, the US Flag was changed. While the 13 red and white stripes and the blue field remained, the 50 stars were removed and a Bald Eagle (the same one from the US Presidential Seal) was put in its place. People who were effected by the undesirables as well as other major people of the population who needed help would get all the help they need. For example, drug addicts were sent to drug rehab centers so they could be cured of their addictions. More homeless shelters were built so that homeless people don't have to sleep in alleyways anymore. Immigrants (whatever legal or illegal) were give more skills to operate here in the US such as having passports, green-cards, proper background checks to make sure they aren't criminals, and were taught English so they could speak it properly like everyone else in the country. Dealing with people and groups were a challenge, but dealing with cities and states would prove to be an even bigger challenge. California needed a major relief for piratically the entire state, but the relief mostly focused on the two large cities of Los Angles and San Francisco, which were both in deep crap before, during, and for a short time after the Second Civil/Second Revolutionary War. The inner portions of the city and suburbs were heavily cleaned up and got criminals, drug dealers, drug addicts and gangsters of the street and into either prison or rehab. Hundreds of people in San Francisco literally had to stick god knows how many drug needles into trash cans and bring them to hazardous waste plants. We also had god knows how many tons of human feces loaded into dump trucks and taken off the streets of SF and taken to places were it could be dealt with. Now that was a disgusting site! Other states that had to have major relief included Oregon, Washington, New York, Pennsylvania, Massachusetts, and Texas to name a few to clean up and repair the damages and to improve the lives of the citizens living there. Business and society is next, which I'll get to tomorrow. Category:Blog posts